


Blind Date Gone Wrong?

by hopefulstranger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/pseuds/hopefulstranger
Summary: Stoffel goes on a blind date and ends up being stood up, or does he?





	Blind Date Gone Wrong?

Stoffel sat at a table at a restaurant, waiting for his date to finally show up, as he nervously played with the menu. He sighed softly when the waitress came over for the third time to ask if he was ready to order and he told her again that he needed some more time because he was waiting for someone. He knew the waitress was getting irritated with him for not ordering more than a drink, but he was still hoping that his date was just going to be late and that he would show up at any time now. Although Stoffel had to admit that it was looking more and more unlikely with each passing minute that the guy would still show up since he had been here for 45 minutes by now.

Stoffel looked around when the waitress had left again and he could see a few people giving him pitiful looks as if they knew he was being stood up. He fidgeted nervously with the menu as he decided it would be best to just leave now, he had wasted enough time waiting for someone who clearly wasn't going to show up.

When he was reaching for his wallet in his pocket a guy he had never seen before sat down opposite him and he grinned at him. Stoffel knew this definitely wasn't the guy he had a date with since they had exchanged some pictures before deciding to meet up.

"Sorry I'm late, babe. Traffic is crazy right now," the guy explained loudly before he leant in and added quietly, "I'm Kevin. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick."

"I'm Stoffel. Thank you for doing this for me." Stoffel whispered before looking down at his hands when he felt himself blush.

He was surprised when Kevin reached out and took his hand in his, letting his thumb gently caress the back of Stoffel's hand as he said, "You're welcome. And it's my pleasure." Kevin smiled softly when Stoffel looked back up again and he squeezed Stoffel's hand shortly.

"Are you ready to order now?"

Both of them looked up when the waitress interrupted them and Stoffel looked at Kevin questioningly, who nodded his head. When Stoffel tried to pull his hand back, Kevin tightened his hold on it and he smiled at him as he let his thumb brush over his skin.

The waitress left them in peace when they had ordered their food and Stoffel leant closer to Kevin again. "You don't have to hold my hand the whole time, you know?"

"I know, but I really don't mind." Kevin winked cheekily. "Does it bother you?" When Stoffel shook his head Kevin smiled at him brightly and they chatted until their food arrived, Kevin eventually letting go of Stoffel's hand then.

While they were eating Stoffel was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe how sweet Kevin was, he had saved Stoffel from any more embarrassment and for that Stoffel was really grateful. He was also really cute and he had the most amazing blue eyes Stoffel had ever seen, and Stoffel was quite sure that he was flirting with him.

Stoffel was brought out of his thoughts again when Kevin touched the side of his hand and he looked up startled.

"Are you okay?" Kevin tilted his head as he studied Stoffel's face and Stoffel could see that he was genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Sorry I zoned out on you." Stoffel really hadn't meant to ignore Kevin while they ate, but his thoughts had just drifted off.

"It's alright, as long as you weren't thinking about whoever ditched you."

"I wasn't, I promise. I was actually thinking about you," Stoffel confessed, but when he felt his cheeks heating up with a blush again he hurriedly added, "I was thinking how nice you are to do this for me."

"It's no problem, really. You seem to be a lovely guy and I don't understand why someone would stand you up." When Stoffel just shrugged his shoulders, Kevin continued, "Do you know them?"

"Not in person, we were chatting for quite some time and we also exchanged pictures before we agreed on a date. Although I'm guessing the pictures weren't real since it looks like I've been set up."

"Maybe they're genuinely running late?"

"Over an hour?" Stoffel snorted, he might have been hoping that the guy would still show up earlier, but by now even he realised that he had been set up. "I'm sure a genuine person would have let me know if they were running late."

"That's true. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, it's not your fault. But can we change the subject?"

"Of course. Do you want to get some dessert?" Kevin smiled softly when Stoffel nodded and once they had ordered their dessert they went back to chatting about anything that came to their minds.

Stoffel was amazed how easy Kevin was to talk to and how well they were getting along so he was a bit disappointed when they were finished with their dinner.

"No, you're absolutely not paying for dinner!" Stoffel stated firmly when Kevin took out his wallet after the waitress had brought their bill.

"Let me pay for half of it at least."

"No, you're not paying anything. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Stoffel was adamant that Kevin wouldn't pay for anything, it was only a small thing he could do to show his gratitude for what Kevin did for him.

"That's not strictly true." Stoffel looked at him quizzically, but it didn't stop him from getting his credit card out of his wallet and placing it on top of their bill. Kevin sighed softly before he explained, "I was meant to meet a friend here for dinner, but he cancelled at the last minute. Joys of being best friends with a firefighter." Kevin shrugged, he was used to it by now as it had happened so many times before and it was bound to happen again. "I only came in to cancel our reservation, but then I saw you sitting here all on your own."

"Was it that obvious that I got ditched?"

"Not at first, I only realised it when you looked around and then made to grab for your wallet. That's when I decided to help you out."

"And I'll be forever grateful for that. But you're still not paying for dinner." Stoffel reiterated as he gently batted Kevin's hand away when he tried to give him some money.

Once Stoffel had paid they got up and Kevin reached out to take his hand again, intertwining their fingers as they left the restaurant. Stoffel turned to Kevin when they were outside, smiling at him shyly. "Thank you so much for doing that for me. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"There's no need for that, Stoffel." Kevin smiled at Stoffel warmly before asking, "But will you go on a proper date with me?"

"I'd love to, Kevin."

After they had exchanged their numbers Kevin promised Stoffel that he would give him a call so they could arrange their date and he also told him that he was very much looking forward to it.

Stoffel felt all warm inside at Kevin's words and he had an overwhelming urge to give Kevin a hug, but he thought it would be better to ask first. He wrapped his arms around Kevin after he had nodded and then he placed a chaste kiss on Kevin's cheek when he pulled back again. "You're so sweet. And I'm looking forward to our date as well."

 

\-----

 

One week later Kevin stood in front of Stoffel's apartment, waiting for him to open the door, and he gasped quietly when Stoffel finally did, admiring how good he looked.

"Hi, Kevin," Stoffel smiled softly before breathing out in relief when he saw that Kevin was dressed similarly. "Thank god I'm not overdressed."

"Not at all. You look gorgeous, Stoffel."

"Thank you," Stoffel whispered as he blushed and then he licked his lips nervously as he said, "So do you."

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." Stoffel grabbed his keys and his jacket before he locked his door. "Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?"

Kevin had refused to tell Stoffel where they would be going and he grinned at him mischievously now. "Maybe," he teased, and then he took Stoffel's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Do you mind?" Kevin inquired as he lifted their hands slightly.

"Not at all." Stoffel smiled at Kevin shyly as he squeezed his hand.

"Do you like sushi?"

"Oh my god, I love sushi." Kevin smiled softly at Stoffel's excitement and he was glad he had picked that for their dinner. "What would you have done if I didn't like it?"

"Cancelled the reservation and then gone to my backup plan." Kevin winked, he did have an alternative plan in case that would have happened. "Are you okay to walk to the restaurant?"

"Of course. Did you walk here?"

"Yes, I only live a ten-minute walk from here."

They chatted away as they made their way to the restaurant and they only stopped when they arrived there and got shown to their table. They resumed their conversation once they had ordered their food, and when it arrived Kevin offered some of his to Stoffel since they had ordered different things and they ended up sharing their food with each other.

When they were finished with their desserts, Kevin gently took Stoffel's hand in his as he asked, "Do you want to go for a walk? Or we could go back to my place for a drink."

Stoffel considered the options for a few seconds, he knew that going back to Kevin's place would more than likely lead to more, but he had to admit that he wasn't opposed to it. He was still in awe at how well they got on and how sweet Kevin was, and he definitely wouldn't mind if they became more than just friends.

"Let's go back to yours." Stoffel chuckled softly when Kevin gave him a surprised look before he smiled at him happily, squeezing his hand gently.

Kevin asked for their bill and he got up when he had paid, this time it was him who refused to let Stoffel give him some money, and he held his hand out to Stoffel. Stoffel reached out and laced their fingers together before Kevin led them to his apartment and when he realised they'd walked past it on their way to the restaurant already, he turned to Kevin.

"Why didn't you tell me to meet you at the restaurant?"

"And have you worrying if I was going to show up? Not a chance." Kevin smiled as he let his thumb brush over Stoffel's hand reassuringly.

"I wasn't worried about that." Stoffel smiled at Kevin sweetly before adding, "I knew you wouldn't ditch me."

"Yeah?" Kevin felt all warm inside when he realised that Stoffel trusted him already, he wouldn't have blamed him if he was wary after what had happened a week ago.

"We got on so well last week, so I didn't think for one second that you wouldn't show up. You're also a really sweet guy and I doubt you would ever not show up to a date."

"You're right about that, I would never do that to anyone." Kevin agreed as he unlocked his door and then held it open for Stoffel, who followed him inside. Both of them took their shoes and jackets off, leaving them by the door, and then Kevin guided Stoffel into his living room. "Would you like something to drink, Stoffel?"

"Could I get a coffee?"

"Of course. Make yourself at home, I won't be long." 

While Kevin made his way into the kitchen, Stoffel looked around the living room and when he spotted some pictures he walked over to have a closer look. He picked up a photo of Kevin with two kids, a little girl that he was holding in his arms and a little boy who was clinging to his other hand, and Stoffel wondered if they were Kevin's kids, the resemblance was uncanny.

Stoffel was startled out of his thoughts when Kevin returned with their coffees and he spun around, looking sheepishly at Kevin when he was caught with the photo in his hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop around." Stoffel apologised as he put the photo back.

"It's fine, I told you to make yourself at home. And it's hardly snooping when the photos are on display."

"Are they your kids?" Stoffel blurted out and then he bit his lip as he blushed. "Forget it, you don't have to answer that."

"Would it be a problem if they were?"

"No, not at all. I mean, I would have liked it if you had told me about them, but I don't have a problem with it."

Kevin looked thoughtful for a few seconds before a small smile appeared on his face. "They're my younger siblings."

"Really? You could easily be their dad, they look so much like you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But I swear that they really are my siblings."

"Oh no, I wasn't implying that you were lying. It's just..."

"I know what you mean, Stoffel. I was sixteen when Luca was born and eighteen when Millie was born so I can see your point." Kevin gave Stoffel a reassuring smile before he took his hand and pulled him over to the couch. "Come on, let's get comfortable."

Kevin handed Stoffel his coffee when they had sat down and they chatted away as they sipped at their coffees, Kevin taking hold of Stoffel's hand again once they had finished their drinks. Stoffel smiled warmly at Kevin when Kevin gently cupped his face with his free hand, stroking the side of his face as he leant in and kissed him gently.

It was only a light brush of lips at first, Stoffel's lips tasting of chocolate and coffee, and Kevin smiled into the kiss when Stoffel kissed him back. Kevin pulled back shortly after and he admired Stoffel's flushed cheeks, letting his thumb brush over it gently.

"What are you doing to me?" Kevin asked in a whisper, he wasn't used to falling for someone so quickly and yet here he was falling for Stoffel already.

"Hopefully making you feel good," Stoffel whispered back before he leant in and captured Kevin's lips in another kiss, Kevin's eyes falling shut as he let the feelings that Stoffel was evoking in him wash over him.

Kevin reached out and let his hand slip underneath Stoffel's shirt, gasping softly into the kiss when he felt how toned Stoffel's abs were and he wasted no time unbuttoning his shirt, while Stoffel did the same. He let his hand slide over Stoffel's abs up to his chest, breaking the kiss when his fingers brushed over Stoffel's nipple and he discovered a piercing.

Stoffel moaned softly when Kevin played with his piercings while unbuttoning the rest of Kevin's shirt and he gasped in surprise when the shirt fell open to reveal an angel tattooed over Kevin's chest. He let his fingers trace over the tattoo as he leant in for another kiss, Kevin responding to it eagerly.

When they came up for air again, Kevin stroked the side of Stoffel's face before he got up and then held his hand out to Stoffel, guiding him to his bedroom as they left a trail of clothes behind. They were both fully naked as they reached the bedroom and Kevin pulled Stoffel flush against him, kissing him frantically. He moaned into their kiss when he felt Stoffel's hard cock rubbing against his thigh and he let his hands slide to Stoffel's butt, squeezing tightly.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked when they broke apart again, he was happy to let Stoffel decide how far they were going.

"Fuck me," Stoffel breathed before he went in for another, shorter kiss this time.

Kevin guided Stoffel to his bed and then gently pushed him down onto it, joining him when Stoffel had gotten comfortable. He leant down and kissed at his chest before he teased his nipples as he played with the barbells, Stoffel moaning softly while arching up into the touch. When Kevin had played enough with his nipples he kissed his way down over Stoffel's abs and then he placed a featherlight kiss on the tip of his cock before licking off the pre-come.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kevin looked at Stoffel intently, and he reached into his bedside table to retrieve a condom and lube after Stoffel had nodded, placing them next to him on the bed.

When Stoffel had spread his legs, Kevin left a trail of butterfly kisses on the inside of his thigh as he worked his way closer to Stoffel's cock. He wrapped his lips around it and started sucking on it while gently opening Stoffel with his fingers.

"I'm ready," Stoffel said as he pushed Kevin's hand away and then he grabbed the condom, tearing it open with his teeth. He sat up and reached out to stroke Kevin's cock a couple of times before rolling down the condom over his length.

Kevin leant in and kissed Stoffel gently as he guided him back down on the bed, and when he pulled back again he grabbed the lube, putting a generous amount onto his cock. He positioned the tip of his cock at Stoffel's hole and then he slowly pushed in as he leant down to kiss at Stoffel's neck and chest, putting his weight onto his forearms. When Kevin had bottomed out inside of Stoffel he stilled to give Stoffel some time to adjust while still kissing at his neck and playing with his nipples.

"Move," Stoffel moaned when Kevin tugged on his barbell playfully and he tangled his fingers into Kevin's hair, gently lifting his head up and then pulling him in for a kiss.

Kevin settled into a rhythm easily as they kissed lazily, Stoffel meeting his every thrust as he let his hands slide down to Kevin's butt, squeezing his cheeks tightly. When Kevin shifted slightly, Stoffel moaned into the kiss as Kevin's cock nudged his prostate with every thrust. Kevin broke the kiss when Stoffel only kissed back sloppily and he wrapped his hand around Stoffel's cock, knowing that he was close. It only took a few rough strokes until Stoffel came while Kevin thrust into him a couple of more times before he came as well and then collapsed on top of him.

Stoffel gently ran his hand up over Kevin's back and into his hair when he had gotten his breath back, placing a soft kiss against his temple. "You okay?"

Kevin lifted his head, giving Stoffel a dazzling smile before he pulled out and rolled onto his side. "Perfect. That was amazing."

"It really was." Stoffel smiled into the kiss Kevin pulled him into again and then frowned slightly as he pulled away shortly after, watching as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. When Kevin returned with a washcloth he moved over to Stoffel and gently cleaned him up before snuggling back in next to him.

"You going to stay the night?" Kevin asked as he yawned before looking at Stoffel with a hopeful face.

"I'd love to." Stoffel smiled as Kevin wrapped himself around him and then sighed contently before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened, just wishful thinking on my part ;-)
> 
> Thanks to F1_rabbit for betaing :-*


End file.
